Shadow Hunting with the Winchesters
by jellyfishbaby
Summary: This is a story about a shadow hunter who meets the Winchesters and they hunt demons and other things. Some romance. Currently discontinued until further notice due to writers block. sorry x
1. Chapter 1

Training to fight the supernatural is one thing. Trying to find people who don't want to be found is simple but as soon as you add in two very hot very different brothers you have a problem. Especially if they have an issue with you, I don't see what their problem is, so what if we all track down the supernatural. But I mean in all seriousness if they call me an amateur one more time, I'm going to fire warning shots and its gonna hurt. I mean how dare they barge in on one of my cases and demand that I step down and let as they put it 'the professionals' deal with it. Urgh, they are so infuriating so now our compromise seems to be that we are all going to bring down this thing together. Great, more people means more chance that something will go wrong. Especially because I may not be completely human, I'm a shadow hunter. I'm trained to fight the darkness in the shadows and the creatures that lurk there. This is what I dedicate my life for and it was going perfectly well until they showed up. At least they know what they're dealing with which is better than most. So here I am with Sam next to me as Dean valiantly goes off ahead, I don't know if it's arrogance or actual care but having never experienced the latter, my votes with the first. The air as we move closer to the heart of the fog is stifling, suffocating as we inhale the fumes. Up ahead I see Dean collapsing to the floor with wheezing noises. I look behind me and tell Sam that he has to get Dean out of here and that I can do this. Luckily, he obviously treasures his brother's life over mine and helped get him out as I treaded softly back through the maze and fog. It had been a while since I'd had to deal with a Lyancea. Sadly, they were still around and I hated having to deal with them but a shadow hunter protects others and picks duty over happiness or at least they're supposed too. I saw it moving through the fog as quick as a flash and then I was on it, trying to find the jostler bone where the hollow above, if pressed with enough force would cause the beast to become immobile while I make the kill. Unfortunately, the beast doesn't seem to have any qualms about killing me so when I hit the rusty spike on the wall, blood went everywhere and bloody hell it hurts. But I have a job to do so I ran at the creature but at the last minute I rolled and managed to push the hollow and there's the creature on the floor at my mercy. Sadly for me, he threw me into a spike and I don't have time to make a slow torturous kill but then I never did like that. Quick and clean, almost painless. It's how I like to make my kills so with that beast down and now dead. I needed to get the hell out of here cause I was still losing a lot of blood and I may heal fast but I'm not immortal. No matter how hard I try to appear that way to the outside world. I don't know what I'm more annoyed about the fact that now I'm going to have to deal with the giant hole in my chest or the fact that I have a hole in my favourite jacket - I mean I'm not shallow or anything but seriously I dedicate my life to this and here's what I get in return, pain, scars, near-death experiences and holes in my clothes. I mean it's either bullet holes or rips or scratches. Always something happens to my clothes and I have to be blunt - it's not fair. I have to pay for my clothes, surely I could put down new clothes as job expenses but no... The Clave don't appreciate it. Urgh, yet another problem for tomorrow now I just have to face one very angry brother and one very concerned brother heading towards me. Unluckily, for them I'm not sure how long I can maintain my consciousness and they look very far away.


	2. Chapter 2

They were right next to me when I finally collapsed. Waking up was almost as painful as getting rammed into the spike again as I went from nothing to huge amounts of pain. Opening my eyes, I tried to sit up when someone pushed me back down saying that I shouldn't sit up. Looking up I stared straight into Sam's eyes and almost collapsed again with the amount of emotion there.

'Where am I?' I asked him tentatively, 'Oh, and how's Dean I know he was having a few problems in there'. "He's okay now, unlike you who have a giant hole in your chest. And you're in my bed'. When he said I was in his bed a strange thrill ran through me. "Oh, I'm sorry" He just started laughing and walked over to the other side of the room.

Taking this opportunity I swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood up. Pain shot through my body but I ignored it and surveyed the room. It was a small motel room, with two single bed, a small table and a bathroom.

Then the bathroom door opened and out came Dean. "Oh, so you're finally awake" Jeez, he is such a dick. "I know I must have been such an inconvenience but don't worry about it I was just leaving" It was true, I still had cases to do - this job never ends and I really needed to move on from this place. Picking up my phone and jacket I left the room. I shoved the jacket in the nearest bin and unlocked my car.

Checking my phone I had a message from HQ telling me about different security practises going on there. Logging on I checked to see if there were any sightings nearby. There was what looked like a wendigo sighting in a forest a few miles from here. Putting the address into my satnav there was a knock on my window.

It was Sam with a very pissed off looking Dean stood behind him. Opening my door I stepped out. 'Can I do something for you two?' I said looking and talking mainly to Sam. "Where are you going? Your injured you can't fight! And how do you know all about this and could survive the smoke and...?" I started laughing at the torrent of questions he had. "Those are some very long and complicated answers and I don't have time to answer them. I'm sorry but I have another case I'm heading too."

"Well, let us come with you then, I don't want to be responsible for you but Sammy wants to make sure that you're okay. You can come in my car" Dean piped up from behind Sam. "No way am I doing that, I'll let you come on the job with me since you're not complete amateurs it should be good experience for you" I laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean was still pretty peeved when we arrived at the woods. Walking into the ranger's office Dean started talking to the ranger there. I went over and told the ranger that I'd called earlier about the sightings and that I was just here to collect my pass and a map of the woods if it wasn't too much trouble. 'No trouble at all ma'am, it's so nice of you to come and deal with our problem' Just doing my job I said as he gave me the map and pass.

"Come on then" I shouted behind me as I left the office to sort out my supplies for the overnight camp. I only had one tent but luckily it was a four man tent so there should be enough room for us and our equipment. Splitting the tent, equipment and food in to three different bags I handed the lightest one to Dean and took the heaviest one myself handing Sam the other one.

Walking through the woods Dean and Sam talked amongst themselves. I know I shouldn't have felt left out but I did. After a while Dean turned to me and said "Are you sure we have everything we need cause these bags are pretty light". I just said 'Of course we do'. After another hour or so we reached a small clearing and decided to camp there.

Dumping the bags on the ground, Dean insisted on checking we had everything whilst Sam drew a salt pentagon to keep us safe. As Dean went through the bags he realised that I had taken almost all of the weight leaving the two boys with just under half the weight. He looked up at me as I told him that I didn't want him to over-extend himself. He told me to sit down, that he and Sam would put up the tent and then he wanted to check out my chest. I couldn't help but laugh at that last part, leaning in I whispered into his ear ' If you wanted me to take my clothes you should have just asked'.

After the boys, well I should say men because that's what they are pure hot muscular men, had put up the tent I moved all the stuff inside. Sadly, the tent was weirdly organised as it had three main compartments. It had a security door so it had the main entrance then another padlocked door and then the inside which was hooked up. Then you had two sections a larger one for the sleeping quarters and one above which held all the equipment.

Setting out the sleeping bags I felt someone push me down onto them as I was about to struggle I heard his voice. " I told you I wanted to check your wound" Now normally I would have fought him but something about the way he looked down at me so strong and confident I let myself submit and relished in his strength. Lying back I felt his fingers gently glide along the end of my top as he slowly slid it up. He held it in place with one hand and tried to examine my wound with the other. He was obviously having difficulties so I gently pushed his hands out the way and tried to take it off completely but the stretch hurt my wound, causing tears to well in my eyes. Dean looked down at me and gently pulled my top off of me. Even though I was injured I still felt attracted to him as he tentatively touched the hole in my chest which was slightly smaller today.

Then Sam brought in the last of the stuff as I was lying there. Taking off his top he chucked it over me as he said that we couldn't use the sleeping bags as they would take too long to get out of. Smirking to myself for my ingenious thinking I went over to all the sleeping bags and unzipped them and then using the clips on them hooked them all together to make one large quilt, then I got a small rollable sheet out of my bag and placed it under the bags to lie on.

As the boys sorted the stuff out I told them I had packed a change of clothes for them if they wanted to change since they were both still wearing their clothes from the other day but then so was I. Turning over and leaning on Dean I whispered into his ear. "Dean, I need some help changing". When he didn't immediately answer I rolled over and said normally 'Sam...Can you' I never finished my sentence as Dean interrupted and asked Sam to wait outside whilst he gave me a hand. Unhooking my trouser he pulled them down and pulled on my shorts and then he reached slowly round the back of me to unhook my bra. With that done he realised I had forgotten to pack a spare top for myself and he went into his bag and pulled out one he had packed for himself and pulled it over my head gently.

It smelt of him and I cherished the soft scent of musk with a hint of spice that was all Dean. Sam came back in and they wordlessly agreed I should be in the middle so that when the wendigo tried to mimic voices after getting inside our heads that they could hold onto me to stop me from going out there. Making sure everything was locked I lay down on my back and pulled out a small lantern and a bag of skittles. Rattling the bag both boys stared at me like I was insane, I just shrugged and went 'It's a sleepover'.

When we'd finished off all the skittles we all lay back and rested on the travel pillows, that's when it started. The wendigo was taunting me from outside the tent. But it wasn't just any voice, it was his voice, I couldn't believe it. I tried to block out the onslaught of memories that I'd kept locked up at the back of my mind. It went on at me for over an hour and a half, changing from his voice to my dead brothers and then to my mother's telling me it was my fault they all died, that I was weak and a failure.

The boys were supposed to be both asleep by now as I felt tears roll down my cheeks. I tried to lie back and close my eyes but I couldn't sleep not whilst I felt so helpless, so vulnerable. That's when I felt his hand go round my waist and pull me gently into his body as he whispered in my ear "it's okay, it can't hurt you now, you're safe. I won't let anything happen to you" I fell asleep in his arms with him stroking my hair.


	4. Chapter 4

That's how I woke up wrapped in his arms and there was no place I'd rather be, he made me feel safe just by touching me. Turning my head gently so as not to wake him I turned to see if Sam was already up. He wasn't in bed so I assumed he was outside. Gently manoeuvring away from Dean I crawled out of the tent. I saw Sam had found the small portable stove and was cooking some bacon and sausages. I just led down in the doorway of the tent watching him cook.

It took him a few minutes to notice I was there but when he did he smiled smugly and asked if I had a good night's sleep. I said that I've had better but it's up there somewhere. He laughed and came over and sat by the door. "So I guess the wendigo didn't try last night after all" When Sam said that I tried to stop the memories from resurfacing by moving past Sam and running into the forest saying I needed the loo when actually all I wanted to do was curl up and cry possibly even being held by Dean.

I had blocked out the memories, I was trained to fight, to be strong and fearless but I'm not no matter how much I put a front that I am. My past was the only thing that could break me, a slight shuffling sound came from behind me. Whirling round grabbing the blade from my pocket I hurled myself at the thing as I held it to the tree with my blade at its throat. Looking up I saw familiar eyes as I released Dean. I'm sorry I whispered. He just looked down at me and said ' Do you have any idea what sort of trouble you could have got yourself into. You could have died, what the hell were you thinking". I stepped back from Dean as he shouted at me. He sounded so worried. I turned my head away from him, his hand brushed against my face pulling it to look into his eyes. Tears welled in my eyes as I saw them in his. He pulled me into him as he whispered in my ear 'I can't lose you it would rip me apart'.

"Dean you don't even know me" He pulled me down against him as he lay on the floor and he said "I know enough, we are so similar yet so different" "Dean... I ..." I gasped as he pressed his lips against mine.

We walked back to the camp to meet up with Sam. I saw him first. He had started to pack up all the equipment into bags so I rushed down to help him. He had split it evenly between me and him and then given Dean less.

With all the stuff packed up, we walked back to the car. I shoved the stuff in the back of my car. I pulled my phone out and checked for a near motel. Programming one into my sat nav I shouted to the boys. If you follow me I've got a motel programmed and we can regroup there. Dean and Sam got in the car and gestured for me to go ahead. The road seemed endless full of trees and bushes. There was hardly any traffic and after about a half hour we finally arrived.

It seemed to be in better condition than most of the other places I've stayed and after a night in the woods with a wendigo even a motel was bliss.

I walked up to the counter whilst the boys parked up. Getting the rooms sorted I waited at the entrance for them as they brought the rest of the stuff up. I led them upstairs and told them we had two rooms. They both had double beds in and a bathroom. I walked into one and set down my bags. I pulled out a change of clothes for tomorrow and an old shirt to wear to bed. Setting up the shower I let the hot water run over me, my wound was still pretty big and the water hurt like hell but it needed to be clean.

Wrapped up in the fluffy white robe provided I went through my stuff dragging out my hairbrush to start detangling some of the knots that had taken up residence in my hair before blow-drying it slightly so it wasn't dripping everywhere.

That's when I turned round and noticed Dean walking through the door. Just the sight of him put a smile on my face, until I noticed he was carrying his stuff into the room. "Aren't you sharing with Sam? Did you want something?" Dean just dropped his stuff on the floor and walking forwards twirled me around until I started grimacing. The pain from my wound was flaring up and Dean noticed. Pushing me onto the bed he opened the robe so that he could deal with the wound properly. He told me to stay still as he grabbed some cream and bandages from his bag.

Lying next to him that night I felt safe and loved, it was fantastic. Curled into Dean's side we talked about our lives. He told me about his mother, his father and his brother and in turn I told him the story he had probably wanted to hear since the wendigo's attack last night.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke us up in the morning by banging on the door until one of us got up to answer him. We arranged to meet in the restaurant for breakfast an hour later.

Walking into the bathroom I told Dean I was going to grab a shower whilst he sorted out the bags. Getting dressed Dean had his bathroom slot whilst I arranged the bags by the door and went to meet Sam for breakfast.

I was starving and was really happy to see the buffet and the hot breakfast items waiting for me as I slid into the seat next to Sam. He looked very uncomfortable as this woman was practically jumping his bones in the restaurant. As I sat down I slid my arm around Sam saying "Honey, who's your friend?" He turned round kissed me on the cheek and said "No-one baby". Glancing back round I noticed that the woman had taken the hint and left. Sam thanked me and I just said no problem.

After breakfast, we had a plan for the wendigo, however checking my phone I saw a message from the clave saying that the wendigo had been dealt with so don't worry about it. Sharing this with the boys, I logged on to see if there was anything else worth going for. There was one that interested me, an old friend of mine had contacted my profile to see if I could look into a friend of hers disappearance. Derek and his girlfriend Tawny had been going on a romantic weekend. However, they had never made it to the hotel. Looking up the route it seemed that the only real town near to the road wasn't really worth anyone's time. It was small and just had a garage and a little restaurant.

Deciding that was the best place to start we packed up the cars and hit the road. It was going to take about two days to get there so I managed to find a small B&amp;B just under halfway there. I turned into the services about three hours before we were due to arrive at the B&amp;B, I decided I wanted some food because it was going to be about 11pm by the time we arrived.


	6. Chapter 6

Finally we arrived at the B&amp;B and it didn't seem anything out of the ordinary at all. Walking up to the front desk I rang the bell for assistance, luckily I had called ahead and they had let me know someone would wait up for us. A woman came to the desk, she had white/grey hair that shone with a silver hue in the light. She looked about 60 or so and smiled politely while checking us in. Unfortunately she was slightly old-fashioned and had assumed one of the boys would be my fiancé as one of them would be sharing my room. I had simply told her that it was very recent and I hadn't had time to shop for a ring. Shuffling through my bag I finally came across the two photos I had printed off earlier this evening. Pulling them out I asked the lady if she could remember seeing either of them. She took the photos but returned them shaking her head, "let me have a look. I'm very good with faces" a voice chimed from no-where turning around I noticed a young girl about 14 standing on the stairs, we must have disturbed her when we arrived.

Showing her the photos she nodded to me before handing them back. "They were here not long ago a few weeks back I think. I remember their car broke down so they had to stay here for a few days whilst it was being fixed. The man had a tattoo on his arm, stars I think" Looking up at her I wasn't surprised she had picked up so many details about Derek, he wasn't exactly unattractive and he was never short of a girl hanging off his every word. "Thanks for your help. We should really get to sleep it's been a long day hasn't it honey" turning to Dean I headed up the stairs to our designated rooms. "Just ring the bell if you need anything at all" the woman said before shooing the girl up to bed and disappearing into a corridor.

I felt his hands wrap around me as I dropped my bag onto the floor. Turning me to face him, he looked into my eyes for a few moments before whispering in my ear. "Honey, I think it's time for bed" A shiver ran through me at the sound of his voice so close to me. Just for a moment I thought it could be real but then reality crashed back in as pain flooded me as I realised I could never have this. Turning in Dean's arms I looked up at him and I knew he could see the pain in my eyes just like I could see it in his.


	7. Chapter 7

"Don't. Just don't, I want you more than I've wanted anyone before and I'm not letting you go" Hearing a noise I was pulled out of my dream, looking over I saw a figure "sneaking out already Dean" I said smirking. Feeling arms wrap around me I heard a whisper in my ear "He snuck out earlier baby cakes but don't worry I'll warm your bed when we get back" I started to struggle but he had placed Chloroform over my nose and I felt myself getting drowsy. Reaching out I managed to grab the letter opener from the bedside cabinet and stab them in the hand before losing consciousness.

Waking up I had no idea where I was but it didn't look terrible. I was in a large room and whilst the windows had bars across them the room itself was actually rather lovely. Sitting up I realised I was in a large bed with red bedding. My head span with the amount of questions bundled up in there, silencing them I tried to make out where I was and how I was going to escape. I heard a bolt being pulled back and suddenly sat straight up as I watched a man enter the room, I'll admit he was actually quite handsome and if I wasn't already interested in someone else I would have felt slightly happier about where I was. He was about 6"2 and had jet black hair with jade green eyes, I saw his muscles flex as he shut the door, locked it and made his way over to where I was sat.


End file.
